Christmas Miracle
by srp2017
Summary: Sequel to Thanksgiving Miracle. Mike has his family back now, he just has to heal old wounds and make them comfortable.
1. Chapter 1

A sequel to my "Thanksgiving Miracle." Just kind of an update to how the family is getting along.

**Christmas Miracle**

Chapter 1

It was funny how quickly his family had adjusted in just three weeks. Mike had developed a close and loving relationship with Carly and Oliver. He rode horses with Carly nearly everyday and he and Oliver had plans of joining the local Little League team in the spring. Mike also spent a lot of time with Kaitlyn and Hannah. He taught both girls how to drive in the newly purchased SUV and played board games and visited with them in the evening.

Christine had slowly begun to gain weight back. Mike was adamant about her resting and eating plenty of the good, nutritious food that their doctor had suggested for her. Most late afternoons, as the older girls prepared supper; Mike held Christine on the couch and watched the twins playing on the floor of the family room. Normally, Christine fell asleep with her face nestled into Mike's chest. Occasionally, Carly would crawl up with them and they would rest together. Oliver was much more 'prickly,' as Christine called him. He wasn't much of a cuddler unless it was with Christine. He doted on his mom and Christine doted on Oliver.

Mike had planned an amazing Christmas. He and Christine had done a lot of online shopping and daily, packages arrived and were stowed in the walk-in closet off their bedroom. He and Christine hadn't bought a lot for one another, choosing to spoil their kids and enjoy their long weekend away over New Year's.

It wasn't like they needed the weekend away to reestablish intimacy in their marriage. They had worked at that, pretty much every night since Christine and the kids showed up. Mike couldn't remember a more passionate time in his marriage; not even during their honeymoon period before Kaitlyn had been born. One night, about three days before Christmas, Christine relaxed into Mike's arms and stretched out.

"We need to start wrapping all those presents. I really don't want to spend all night up Christmas Eve." Christine commented. She was tracing circles with her finger in Mike's chest hair and he kissed her neck.

"The correct way of phrasing that is that you don't want to spend all night wrapping presents. I'm sure I could convince you to do other things." Mike teased.

"True. I almost feel like I did after our wedding; only not so nervous and a lot older." Christine said with a laugh.

"But just as beautiful." Mike commented. The way he saw it, he was getting a second chance with his wife and kids. Before he had been inattentive and not expressive of his love or appreciation of them. He wasn't making the same mistake twice.

"Despite being so thin?" Christine asked.

"Don't get me wrong. I want you to gain the weight back, but it isn't a deciding factor. I want you to gain the weight back and regain your health for your benefit. But more than that, I want you happy." Mike explained.

"I am happy. Very happy. Happier than I've been for a very long time." Christine said. Mike smiled down at her and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Then I'm glad. I know the girls are planning on baking tomorrow with you supervising. Can I make a request?" Mike asked.

"If its you telling me not to lift a finger and to make someone else do everything, no." Christine said.

"No. Chocolate crinkle cookies? Please?" Mike begged.

"Oh, I think I can manage that. What is your plan?" Christine asked.

"Oliver and I are going to watch football. His plan." Mike said with a yawn.

"He's becoming a regular daddy's boy." Christine complained.

"Oh; now. I was just thinking how he was a mama's boy. I'm just a novelty to him. He is all about his mom and I wouldn't have it any other way." Mike said.

"Seeing the two of you together reminds me of how you were with Lucas. He was a daddy's boy too." Christine said.

"Yes, but he loved you too." Mike said. They had talked at length about Lucas.

"Maybe. I am getting sleepy. You tend to exhaust me!" Christine said. Mike gave her another kiss and grabbed her nightgown and his pajama pants off the floor. They both dressed quickly and settled back into bed, in each other's arms.

"I love you and the kids love you. You have been their whole world for years." Mike said.

"I love you too but, Mike; in many ways I kept you from them. I could have looked harder. Made myself known. Not been in the shape I was in when Courtney found me. Let's not forget that." Christine said.

"Hey; don't worry about all that. I love you and the kids love you. We're together now and that's what matters. This will be a great Christmas, but it isn't our last. Now, get some rest and don't forget; I love you." Mike insisted as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again.

"I love you too." Christine said simply. She settled down, but Mike suspected that she didn't really ever fall asleep. Something was bothering her and he wanted to get to the bottom of it before Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas Miracle**

Chapter 2

Christine and the girls spent the day baking and making candy. Mike and Oliver watched football and sampled anything brought to them. As the day wore on, Mike was even more convinced that something was bothering Christine.

That night, they took the kids to see Christmas lights and to a Christmas festival on the town square. The kids were enthralled. Oliver and Carly had never seen Santa but were not as interested in him as they were the live nativity scene. Christine had never been able to give them a normal Christmas, so she had given up any pretense of Santa, instead relying on religion and telling the twins that it was Jesus' birthday.

Although Mike and Christine were making Christmas extra special that year, they both agreed that religion was more important than Santa. The presents would just be from Mike and Christine, rather than Santa.

There was a photo booth and they had their pictures done. Christine was particularly ecstatic about them, even voicing wanting to have pictures done of the family by a photographer. Mike spoke with a photographer at the festival who would come out to the farm the day after Christmas.

The kids were exhausted, and Mike had to carry Carly and Oliver in. Getting them to go to bed was easy and the older girls also went to sleep quickly. Christine was already settled into bed by the time Mike had the kids situated and the house locked up.

"Sorry to leave all to you. I'm exhausted." Christine said. Mike stripped his clothes off and put a pair of pajama pants on. He climbed in next to her and pulled her onto his chest.

"No worries. I did talk to the photographer at the festival. She can come out to the farm the day after Christmas. She said she could do studio pictures but prefers more candid shots. I told her that is fine." Mike said.

"I love that idea. I hate posed pictures." Christine said.

"She has all sorts of ideas. I told her that you would figure out what you want and would let her know. I've got her business card in my wallet." Mike said. Christine gave him a big yawn in response.

"That sounds perfect. Sorry, I can't hardly keep my eyes open" Christine said.

"Its alright. Are you okay? You've seemed really quiet all day." Mike asked.

"Just tired." Christine said, but Mike saw through it.

"I think its more than that, but I will let you sleep. Just know that I understand and don't blame you for keeping yourself and the kids away. I could and should have looked harder. Stop putting yourself through something you couldn't have prevented. Now, I love you. Goodnight." Mike said as he gave Christine a kiss on the top of the head.

"Thank you, Mike. Its all very overwhelming right now. We went from having nothing to having anything we want. I don't have to worry about if the kids are hungry or need to go to a doctor. If there will be heat or water. You and I had sometimes before the Red Flu where there was more month then money, but nothing like that. It is a really hard mindset to get out of." Christine admitted.

"I've splurged quite a bit, but we're comfortable now. We won't live richly, but you won't ever have to worry about those things again." Mike assured her.

"And you're not mad that I kept the kids away?" Christine asked.

"No. I understand your reasoning, but I also want you to know, I would have accepted you regardless. In sickness and health, for richer or poorer. Please, don't doubt me." Mike begged.

"Its just, we weren't in the best of shape before." Christine remarked.

"And that is something I regret because it was mainly because of me. I didn't give you or the kids the time they deserved. Besides, we must have been doing something right. We have twins." Mike said.

"True. It was make-up sex before you left. The day before. You didn't want to leave with a fight between us, remember?" Christine asked with a laugh.

"I do. It was amazing." Mike said with a dopey grin on his face and Christine play slapped him.

"Don't think we'll be fighting so we can do that again. I like us better not fighting." Christine said.

"Yeah, me too. No worries, seriously. I love you and I am not mad or upset with you. Please believe me on this. I just want you and the kids happy and healthy again and I will do everything in my power to make it happen." Mike said.

"I know, Mike. I am just curious what we can do for you? The girls were asking me today what we could get or do for you for Christmas." Christine asked.

"The fact that I have you and the kids back is a Christmas present enough for me. I need or want nothing else but your health and happiness." Mike said.

"Still, something tangible?" Christine continued.

"Well, if I remember, Kaitlyn is quite an artist? Maybe some drawing or something for my office. I do a little consulting work here and there and I want something to brighten it up." Mike said, giving in.

"That we can do. I am really very tired. I love you, Mike." Christine said.

"I love you too. Get some rest. I'm right behind you." Mike said as he kissed her on the tip of her nose. She snuggled in closer and was asleep in no time, and Mike followed soon after.


	3. Chapter 3

**Christmas Miracle**

Chapter 3

Christmas morning was everything Mike had anticipated and more relaxing then he had imagined. They had gone to the Christmas Eve service at the church, and then the kids ended up sleeping in Mike and Christine's bed. Mike had to slip out and take all the presents downstairs, but he didn't mind because the cuddles when he got back in bed were perfect.

Christine was feeling a little under the weather and Mike and Kaitlyn were going to do all the cooking for the day. Christine cuddled with the twins and Hannah kept the hot tea coming and the blankets heaped on Christine. Mike was seeing a future as a nurse for her. As for Kaitlyn, Mike could see her being a teacher. She took the twin's education very seriously. Cooking with her gave Mike time to talk with her.

"So, Mom told me that you had gotten your GED while you all were in the apartment. What's your plan now? I don't want you thinking you have to go to work immediately." Mike asked.

"Well, Courtney told me that I could do online college courses. Of course, I know I could do them at a regular college, but I don't want to be away much. If that's okay?" Kaitlyn asked.

"It sounds perfect to me, but what career were you thinking of? I notice how you are with the twins, making them read and such. I think teaching would be a good path for you, but that's just me." Mike said.

"I was kind of thinking that too. It'll be expensive though." Kaitlyn remarked.

"Sweetie, if things were normal for us; I would be paying for your college. Probably a lot more than what online classes would cost, because you would have dorm expenses, food and transportation costs, books and all kinds of stuff. This way, you can take your classes in your pajamas. I have a computer and printer in my office, but we'll get you a laptop so you can do your work when I have my consultation stuff." Mike assured her.

"Does that require you to travel? Like before." Kaitlyn asked.

"No. Its all computer work and conference calls. No travel. Just gave me something to do once I retired. Course, now I have your mom and you kids." Mike remarked.

"But we cost you extra." Kaitlyn said.

"Not much and it's a price I'm willing to pay. It doesn't hurt to have the extra income though. Seriously, sweetie; don't sweat any of this. Mom doesn't want you to go back to work immediately and I agree. We might ask for help with the kids and chores, but we want you and Hannah to recover too." Mike explained.

"I don't mind that at all. You said your hired hand would take care of the animals when you and Mom are away?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yes; he's just a college kid needing extra cash before he goes back to school. He and his dad help me out quite a bit. They're good people." Mike said.

"Everyone here is so nice. Why don't you go in with Mom and the kids? I can finish supper." Kaitlyn suggested. Mike nodded happily because Kaitlyn was doing most of the work anyways. Before he went into the family room, he gave Kaitlyn a big hug and a kiss.

"I love you, sweetie. Thank you for all that you're doing for Mom and me. We do appreciate it." Mike said.

"I love you too, Dad. I just want Mom happy and she is with you." Kaitlyn said.

"I hope so. Holler if you need anything." Mike said before walking into the family room. He picked Carly up and sat down next to Christine, with Carly on his lap. "Feeling any better?" Mike asked.

"Hannah believes in sweating a fever out. I feel better." Christine said with a raspy voice.

"Do I need to take you to the emergency room?" Mike asked.

"No. Fever is broken and the medicine helps. If its any worse by tomorrow, we'll go to Urgent Care, but my immune system is iffy right now. I'm okay. This does feel good though." Christine said as she cuddled into Mike's chest. Carly had jumped up to sit next to Hannah and Oliver was sitting on the floor.

"Then make yourself comfortable. Kaitlyn has supper handled and the kids are occupied. Just relax. I'll wake you up for supper. She's making soup." Mike said.

"Sounds good. I am loving all this cuddle time. We never did this before." Christine remarked.

"We should have. May have made things better if we had." Mike responded.

"Agreed, but we are getting a second chance. I don't want to dwell too much on our earlier mistakes when we've been given this." Christine said after yawning.

"Agreed. Just go on asleep. I love you." Mike said.

"I love you too." Christine responded before leaning back into Mike's chest. She fell asleep quickly. Mike stayed awake watching the kids playing on the floor. Christine was right. He was getting a second chance and he was going to take advantage of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Christmas Miracle**

Chapter 4

Christine was clearly not a fan of leaving the kids. Aside from when she worked, the twins had never been away from her and the older girls hadn't in years. Mike was thankful they were only two hours away, and his farmhand would look in on the kids, just for Christine's peace of mind.

The resort he had found had cabins with beautiful views. There was a kitchenette and everything they needed not to leave for the duration of their stay. They had gone grocery shopping beforehand and as soon as they got there, Mike built a fire in the fireplace. Christine cuddled up the couch and Mike wrapped his arms around her.

"Anything in particular you want to do?" Mike asked.

"Just this. This is perfect. If you want to turn the game on that is fine; I just want you to hold me." Christine said.

"Happy to oblige that." Mike said.

"Good, I'm glad. Mike; thank you for all this. You've spent the last month spoiling me and the kids rotten." Christine said. She and Mike had laid down the couch, and Mike could care less for the game on the TV.

"You deserve it. I've become pretty spoiled too." Mike said.

"How so? We barely got you a Christmas present." Christine said.

"I have you all. That's all I've wanted the past several Christmas, birthdays, and Father's Days. I've gotten lots of cuddles and more hugs than I've had in years. I couldn't be happier, and I don't plan on ever taking anything for granted ever again." Mike announced.

"Me either. Makes me regret all the time that I spent before comparing myself, the kids, you and the house to others. Nothing was ever good enough, until I was left with nothing but the kids. Now I have you back and I know where the next meal and the roof over our heads is coming from. More than that though; I know we are going to be okay. As a couple and as a family. We can grow old together and watch our kids grow up. Watch them graduate, fall in love, get married, and have babies of their own." Christine stated.

"They can wait to fall in love, marry and have babies a few years. I am willing to wait for all that." Mike responded.

"Me too." Christine agreed before giving Mike a long kiss. Mike considered convincing Christine to go to bed with him, but they were comfortable, and he felt good. Nothing else mattered.

**The End! Thanks for the reviews! **


End file.
